


Can I Kiss You?

by Tabbynerdicat



Series: Stripesverse [18]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, Who Killed Markiplier
Genre: M/M, New Year's Kiss, some soft boyos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabbynerdicat/pseuds/Tabbynerdicat
Summary: Wilford and Jameson don't have a partner for their midnight kisses, so naturally, they decide to pair up. Could there be something more blossoming between them? Or are they simply rekindling something long forgotten?
Relationships: Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache
Series: Stripesverse [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598143
Kudos: 38





	Can I Kiss You?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the dialogue prompt "Can I kiss you?"

Jameson wasn’t a shy ego, per se. He was very quiet and very careful, and most of the time, it was easy to forget he was there. Even in his own house he often felt… small. Undetectable. Like he passed under the radar whenever there was a bigger, more exciting distraction at hand.

And it was only ever the times he wanted to be discrete that Henrik, Jackie and Anti even _noticed_ him.

But he wasn’t one to complain, either. He enjoyed the peace and quiet- he kept to himself when he wasn’t spending time with his family, but _this_ place… it was even bigger than the Septic household. It was a cool New Year’s Eve and he’d come along to the Iplier manor with the rest of the Septics, something of a party in progress as he walked through the door. Seconds had passed and he’d already lost his older brothers- Anti had vanished completely, Marvin was sitting with Yan at the dining table, and Chase was nowhere to be seen. Even Jackie, who usually had a hard time connecting with the Ipliers due to their questionable morals, was deep in conversation with a man wearing a dark green shirt.

He wasn’t anxious- no, he was perfectly fine with social situations, but… perhaps it was a little too loud in here? Music was blasting, some songs that Jameson hadn’t heard before playing through the speakers. The egos were laughing, dancing, having the time of their lives- and Jameson… well, he knew what the problem was, didn’t he? He was lonely. And that revelation, impossibly, made him grin.

_Well! The best way to cure loneliness is to find a new friend!_

“I’ll say!”

Jameson let out a surprised gasp, jumping in place as he felt someone materialise by his side. How had he gotten here so quickly? Jameson hadn’t seen Wilford at all this evening, expecting to find him in some other room of the manor- but now he was here, sipping from a glass of champagne, grinning wildly at Jameson’s look of utter confusion.

“Oh, come now- I’m not that scary! Wilford’s the name- have we met before?”

As a matter of fact they had, but Jameson didn’t blame him for not remembering it. He smiled in turn, his shakes having subsided, and shook the other man’s hand. He shook his head ‘no’.

“Oh, well that’s a shame… though I know I’d remember someone so dashing.”

Wilford sent him a playful wink, and Jameson grew pinker in the face. It wasn’t the first time Wilford had flirted with him, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Jameson smiled in return, chuckling silently at the gesture. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying the attention.

_Are you alone tonight?_

Jameson had figured out quite a while ago that Wilford could read his mind, and that made him one of the easiest egos out there to hold a conversation with. Wilford nodded solemnly, though he still had a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Yes, tragically so- you see, old Darky’s abandoned me for a certain young glitch… but don’t pity me! I’ll be alright. Say! You’ll be free at midnight, won’t you? Why do I ask? Oh, no reason…”

Jameson giggled to himself, his mustache twitching in mirth. He could play along with this- a simple night out with friends, some of them admittedly more questionable than others… and _nobody_ wanted to be alone at midnight, did they?

He shrugged nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow in Wilford’s direction. Without even saying a word, his posture communicated the tone of his thoughts perfectly.

“Can I kiss you?” Wilford repeated, looking just a little dumbstruck. But it wasn’t enough to shake his cocky persona, and he smirked at his fellow ego, inching delightfully closer. Jameson welcomed the bigger man’s warm embrace.

“Well…” Wilford tittered, setting down his champagne glass. “Did you mean now, or when the clock ticks over? Er- _yes_ , of course it’s an important distinction!”

Jameson laughed again, this time tasting the sweetened air that was emanating from Wilford’s parted lips. He shifted closer, feeling Wilford’s heart beating erratically against his own. A challenging raise of his eyebrows.

_You know what I meant._


End file.
